Naruto: Friend Of Titans
by PheronPyscho
Summary: Naruto was banished for successfully retrieving Sasuke, so Kurama told him of warriors that waged war across the stars. But what happens when three wake up... Planetary Annihilation:Titans crossover, game was made by the same guys who made Supcom 1, 2 & 3 M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this is a Planetary Annihilation: Titans Crossover with Naruto Maybe leading towards a sequel in another crossover, any let's start! Commander types are Chronoblip (Me, Black and red), Xinthar (BlueDragon, Blue and red) and Gnugfur (Grimmoria, white and red)**

Naruto stood before the council, tears streaming from his eyes as he looked upon them in anger, as the Civilian council, who had smirked down at him after using their one chance to overthrow Tsunade after his successful mission to capture his best friend, Sasuke.

They had banished him for harming another Konoha Shinobi and said that he had until the next day to leave the village with all his belongings.

' _Why!? What did I do? I did everything they wanted and I get blamed!'_ Naruto thought as he rushed out from the council room not noticing the upset looks of the Shinobi council and Tsunade as they watched him leave the room.

Later in his apartment Naruto procced to pack everything he had into storage scrolls that he had bought over the few months that he had been a Shinobi, even going as far enough in his rage against the thrice damned council to use a katon justu to burn his beloved hitai-ate to ashes as he left.

Using the skills he learnt as a child, Naruto procced to sneak around the waiting mobs, hidden ANBU and his friends so that he wouldn't be pitied by them for his so called _failure_. Moving towards the massive gates that once protected him and welcomed him home after his missions. Checking at the gate to check who was guarding and seeing how that no one was really paying attention towards the trees and the path, Naruto jumped up and sped away through the foliage surrounding Konoha.

Later

Naruto after a few hours tree hopping decided to take a small break in order to gain some strength in his limbs and plan where to go next.

' _Where can I go? I can't burden Tazuna and his family in Nami, I can't go to Gaara in Suna, I can't go anywhere! AM I THAT ALONE!?'_

' _ **You know kit, I'm still with you, through thick and thin,'**_ a deep voice rumbled through Naruto's head.

' _I know Kurama, I'm sorry it's just that by doing what I'm told I lose everything I worked so hard to gain,'_ sobbed Naruto as he began to cry, looking up to the stars.

' _ **You know, during my time as a kit the Rikudō Sennin told me about these warriors that fought wars across the stars, capable to raise an army unlike any other with a few hours.'**_

' _Really?'_ Naruto asked now very much focused on the story rather than his aching limbs and sadness to being banished.

' _ **Yeah, each one was nearly as tall as me but yet no two were the same, some looked like walking skulls others looked like samurai from Tetsu no Kuni, the only way to know who was working with each other was a shared colour between them all.'**_

' _Wow, I wouldn't want to fight them by the sounds of.'_

' _ **No kidding, he also said that many destroyed entire worlds to get rid of their enemies and make sure that only that their planet was a fortress world.'**_

Naruto thought to himself how cool it would be to work alongside one; not noticing the kunai with came out of the bushes and embedded itself into his leg. Jumping to his feet, he quickly spun around to see several ANBU with blank masks with a 'Ne' symbol instead of the usual animal faces.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Lord Danzo has demanded that you return to the village," the one that seemed to be charge droned out.

"Hmmm, let me think? How about … no," retorted Naruto, trying to make himself less scared than he was.

"You make it seem like you have a choice," was the monotone reply.

Naruto stood there silently watching the ROOT members slowly advance towards him, decided to run, making several shadow clones to stall the fake ANBU so that he could escape.

Running through the bushes and low hanging trees, the sounds of metal clanging against metal, the poof's of his clones dispel and the sound of metal slicing through flesh followed the young man's ears as he made his way to a cliff edge.

Skidding to a stop at the edge, Naruto looked down to see what was below and was rewarded with a large gorge several miles wide and quite possibly very deep. He slowly turned around as he heard the rustling of grass behind him, signifying that the ROOT had caught up with him.

"Come with us, you have no choice now," came the monotone order.

Naruto just looked around and stared at each member and if they were able to feel emotions, they would have quite creeped out by the smile that slowly spread across the young boys face. Naruto simply took a single step back, spreading his arms out to form a cross out of his body shape; he began to lean back and started to fall. The ROOT members stared in minute shock as the boy fell to his death.

Down in the gorge

Three sets of eyes light up an eerie red as they watched a young blond human fall into the pit of their slumber, ancient gears started to spin, wires carried that once carried electricity started to pulse with life and as one three ancient titans rose from their slumbering crypts.


	2. adoption

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while but I've been busy with work and pretty much life as well, so I am gonna put this story up for adoption


End file.
